Mange Kiki
Mange Kiki "The enemies of all, the Mange Kiki" -Bibba, 231 years old General Information The Mange Kiki are a god-species with a nihilistic philosophy and are generally extremely hostile and xenophobic to all forms of life, and it is theorised that their goal is to exterminate all life and eventually themselves. They have been involved in innumerable conflicts, notably with various Human factions, Gleaters and some Sigma-tier individuals. Their technology is extremely advanced, and the line between biology and mechanology is indistinct with the species. They can be considered "trans-trans-biological" and have no common physical appearance. In spite of this individuals do not often change physically and it is believed that they are only capable of transmutation using some kind of advanced apperatus. The spacecraft of the Mange Kiki, the few that have been observed without the destruction of the observer, are massive, and appear to contain an immeasurable area inside, suggesting that the "exterior" merely serves as a mobile pocket universe generator. A severe flaw with these craft is that they are extremely slow, capable of top speeds estimated at only 300 times light speed. This factor may be what prevents a full-scale universal war between the Mange Kiki and all other lifeforms as it would take an estimated 4,213 years to reach the outer fringes of civilised space of any species, not taking into account the time it would take for probes to locate these civilisations. It is believed that the difference between "artificial" and "true" intelligence is also non-existent among the Mange Kiki. Thus, any "probes" can be considered as living Mange Kiki entities and are to be treated as such. It is theorised, however, that if the Mange Kiki are an Omicron-tier species then there may be one "true" Mange Kiki in any given universe, with the rest possibly relying on the "true" entity's life to be capable of intelligent thought, as they can be considered "remote controlled" by the "true" Mange Kiki. However bear in mind that this is only a theory, and not much is known about the true nature of the Mange Kiki as it is near impossible to research their society. Known Technology & Theorised Technology Artificial pocket universe generator Dissipation cannon (weapon): Scatters the molecules of a target in a radius of 1.7 times the volume of the target. Gamma radiation emitter (weapon): Emits massive amounts of gamma radiation, measured from between 4 gigajoules to 46,000 gigajoules. Rudimentary frequency bending technology (theorised after the events of ██████████, ███/███/21███) Advanced sensor technology Unknown power sources-theorised to be antimatter-based Unknown weapon witnessed-theorised to be antimatter-based A way to summon a white-robed figure Site ���� Incident On 213/18/00139 local date, a distress beacon was detected from Research Site ���� after 32 years of inactivity. Notably, the beacon was irregular and corrupted, and posted no information about site status. A Royal Guard team was deployed to the area, from an outpost 2.4LY away. It took 13 months to arrive as the onsite relocator pad was non-functional. The team arrived in orbit, noticing the orbital portion of the site had been completely melted, and massive amounts of gamma radiation present suggested usage of extremely powerful energy weapons. The team then investigated the ruins of the ground site which was highly irradiated but was still mostly intact. Zero trace of biological remains were present in a 22km radius around the site with one colony of microbes found on the planet on a single human metacarpal fragment. The relocator pad had notably been sabotaged, believed to have been done by the researchers on site upon detecting a possible Mange Kiki inbound. At the time the cause of the site's destruction was unknown and assumed to be another human faction however upon viewing the recoverable data (and subsequently evacuating) it is now strongly believed that this was an attack by a Mange Kiki. Recovered footage, heavily corrupted It is unknown what caused the attack, but it is believed that either a single Mange Kiki (or even a probe) came across the site by coincidence or else some kind of artefact was found, enough to make the god-species take notice. Category:Species Category:Tubor